The invention relates to a central-lubrication assembly for vehicles, with a lubricant pump, with a lubricant reservoir and with a connecting piece connecting the lubricant pump to a feedline to a plurality of lubricant distributors and having a plurality of lubricant channels and at least one pressure-relief valve, the lubricant pump being arranged underneath a carrier which has a mounting for the lubricant reservoir.
DE-B 1,184,659 makes known a central-lubrication assembly of the foregoing type, in which the lubricant reservoir has to be refilled at more or less regular intervals, and furthermore, cleaned occasionally. The refilling is not only complicated, but care must also be taken, during the refilling, to ensure that no dirt particles enter the lubricant reservoir, since they can lead to malfunctions in the lubricant distributors. In large vehicles used by professional drivers and where pools are concerned, there are no difficulties in allowing for the factors described. However, the same does not apply accordingly, or at least not to the same extent, to the sector of centrally lubricated light trucks which are mainly driven by technically untrained personnel.